The Maze Runner Drabbles: SUBMIT YOUR OWN!
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Submit to me your maze runner prompt and character and I'll write it in this collection of drabbles! Or if you just want to read some, you can read these! My favorite ones to write are Newt and Minho, but I'll write anyone in the Maze Runner books for you :) Please read and review!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE:Character and Prompt Form

**Hey, it's Jasmine Everdeen! I'm writing a Maze Runner drabble set, and I want you guys to give me prompts and characters to go with the Gladers! So, here's the character's form:**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Glader:

Prompt:

**I will mostly do OCs but I will do some ships, like Teremas or Brenda and Thomas. No boy/boy or girl/girl, though.**

**Here's a teaser:**

It_ was the shout for the Med-jacks that caught everyone's attention._

_It was nearly sunset, around 10 minutes before the Doors close. Even Minho arrived at least ten minutes ago, and he always stays out the latest. I was slaving away at the pumpkin patch, trying to lift a massive one so that we could have pumpkin soup for dinner tonight. Many other Gladers had tried to help me, I had shoved them aside and insisted that I could do it myself. Everyone was doing their jobs, not that there were more than 15 of us._

**Thanks if you submit one! I will do every single one that I get though, unless I absolutely can't. But I promise that I will do my best!**

**I prefer Newt or Minho, but any Glader is okay!**

**- Jasmine xxx**


	2. NEWT: I Need You

**NEWT: I Need You **

_**For Guest**_

* * *

><p><em>Funny you're the broken one<em>

_But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the light_

_It's hard to know which one of us is cavin'_

_- Stay by Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko_

* * *

><p>It was the shout for the Med-jacks that caught everyone's attention.<p>

It was nearly sunset, around 10 minutes before the Doors close. Even Minho arrived at least ten minutes ago, and he always stays out the latest. I was slaving away at the pumpkin patch, trying to lift a massive one so that we could have pumpkin soup for dinner tonight. Many other Gladers had tried to help me, I had shoved then aside and insisted that I could do it myself. Everyone was doing their jobs, not that there were more than 15 of us.

I'm the only girl, and let me tell you, it can become really awkward.

Then the yell rang out. It was clearly Alby's voice. "Med-jacks! I need you!"

The thing was that it was in the Maze, so everyone assumed the worst. The Med-jacks reacted quickly, grabbing two syringes of the Grief Serum and a stretcher, then hurrying out into the Maze. The rest of us crowded around the entrance, me ready to help in whatever way possible. I was at the back, but I slipped easily through the crowd and made it to the front. One of the boys, Winston I think, glanced at me, focused on my scar, then turned away. My fingers fluttered self-consciously to my left cheek.

The stretcher appeared at the turn, and the Gladers started cheering. I shouted encouragement. There was a terrible grind and the Doors started to inch close. The noise grew louder, boys roaring at the top of their lungs. Alby and the two Med-jacks ran, carrying the stretcher between them. The Doors continued to shut.

At the last minute, they got through the doors. The Doors slammed shut with an echoing finality. The boys carrying the stretcher didn't stop, running into the Homestead and slamming the door. Everyone looked at each other, shrugging. Probably another poor shank got himself stung by a Griever. Happened every week or so.

A murmur started to spread through the crowd. By the time it reached me, I was practically hopping with impatience. Winston turned and said: "Apparently it's Newt that's in the stretcher."

Oh, that bloody pile of _klunk_.

I shoved my way through the bunch of boys that were in my way, stomping towards the Homestead. Some Glader caught my arm and I turned around, ready to bite his head off. It was a short shank, staring at me in fright.

"Uh..." He stuttered. "I don't think you should go inside. I mean, if he's going through the Changing, shouldn't you stay away?"

I stared at him. He kind of blushed and let go of my hand. I looked at him, then headed back towards the pumpkin patch. I'm not the one to back down, but that boy's fear was clear on his face. He's the youngest that I have ever seen at the age of 11. I slaved away at trying to lift that giant pumpkin for another half hour or so before I finally managed to lift it and staggered over to the kitchen. Frypan took it and smiled at me, towering over me. I felt kinda small and hustled it out.

It was dark and I still hadn't heard any screams. Something was definitely off. I dusted my hands off on my jeans and hurried towards the lamp-lit Homestead. I opened to door to Gally's ugly face.

"Get out of my face, Gally." I snarled at him, heading for the stairs.

"Gladly," He sneered. "But I thought that you would know that your boyfriend has left already."

I stopped and spun. My face made him step back a bit. I strode forward.

"Newt is not my boyfriend," I said in a low voice, but it carried. "He is my friend. But I suppose that you wouldn't know that meaning to that, hey?" Snickers from the Gladers in the room. "Where did Newt go?"

Gally looked like he was going to say something smart, but then he swallowed and pointed out the door. "Out to the Deadheads."

I glared at him and stomped out. What in the bloody hell is Newt doing at the Deadheads? No one goes there. It's creepy. But I followed the heavily overgrown path to the Deadheads.

Something rustled beside me. I gulped and reached in my pocket and felt for my flashlight. I swore under my breath as I realized that it must've dropped out. Shivering, I crept along, trying not to make a sound. The graves were coming into sight when I saw the small glow of a lamp. I swore again and rushed forward, not caring if I made noise.

Newt's head snapped up as I approached. A flicker of a smile crossed his face. His back was against the one wall in the graveyard. I noticed that his leg was still and two wooden sticks were down next to him. He looked perfectly sane and wasn't in any pain except for his leg.

Bloody, fucking _hell_.

I reached him and slapped him as hard as I could. The sound of skin on skin rang though the clearing.

"You shank!" I yelled at him. "You are the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck that ever had the misfortune to live! How _dare_ you go into the Maze before the Doors close and get yourself injured by jumping off a wall and trying to commit! You bloody idiot!"

I was trembling, and only then did I realise that tears were spilling down my tanned face. I collapsed on the ground, crying. A hole opened up in my heart as I thought about what would it be like if Newt had succeeded in killing himself. I felt Newt shift and his impossibly warm arms wrapped around me. My head was laid on on his shoulder, then ends of his now short hair brushing my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lex," he said, rocking me. "I didn't think,"

"You bloody didn't!" I choked out, trying to wipe away the tears, but they kept on spilling from my bright green eyes.

"I'm not important here. Everyone could survive without me. No one really needs me to go on."

I shifted and suddenly found Newt's face a few centimetres away from mine. His eyes dropped my my lips and back to my eyes. I swallowed.

Newt moved his face forward and his lips pressed gently against mine. Me, being the shuck idiot that I am, didn't respond for a few seconds, but then flung my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My heart pulsed, beating harder than ever before. I felt like I was flying. I felt complete.

Then we broke apart and I was back on the ground. Newt's arms tightened around me and I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hand idly played with my black hair.

"I need you," I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle and press a quick kiss to my forehead. "Let me tell you, Alexis, I'm never going to commit again."

"You better not."

He laughed again and we fell asleep in each other's arms. That night, I didn't have any nightmares.

And that's how Minho found us the next morning.

**:D that was fun to write! That was a good prompt, Guest! I tried to portray Alexis in the way that you described her, hope you like it!**

**Again, please review to whoever is reading this! :D More OCs and prompts!**

**Lots of Love,**

**- Jaz xxx**


	3. NEWT: Crack

**NEWT: Crack**

_For Guest_

* * *

><p><em>It's okay cause I know<em>

_You shine even on a rainy day and_

_I can find your halo_

_Guides me to wherever you fall_

_If you need a hand to hold_

_- Heart to Heart by James Blunt_

* * *

><p>My feet pounded the ground as me and Minho raced to see who would get to the Eastern Doors first. I rounded a turn and there was Newt, cheering.<p>

"Go Addy! Beat the klunk out of Minho!" He yelled, waving his arms around.

I grinned, urging my feet to go faster. Me and Minho were neck and neck. At the last second, I dove and hit the ground, skidding forward, my black hair whipping my face. I reached the beginning of the grass and flipped over, staring at the blue sky. Then Minho's sweaty face appeared above mine and grinned down at me. I laughed at him, sitting up.

"I won. For the third time in a row." I teased, getting up and dusting myself down.

"Not fair! You dove. It's meant to be a race on foot, not on your stomach." He complained, flopping down onto the ground.

I snorted. "Yep. And you totally told me that before we actually raced."

Newt jogged, well, tried to jog because of his limp, up to us and high-fived me.

"That was brilliant!" He said. "Get up, Minho, ya shank. A girl beat you!"

Minho popped up and fake-punched Newt on the arm. "Nah, I let her win."

"Sure, Minho. And I love Gally so much." I said.

Newt tried to stifle his chuckle but failed. Minho scowled at me. I felt eyes on me and snuck a glance over my shoulder. The rest of the Gladers were watching me with suspicious faces as I joked around with Newt and Minho. I didn't blame them.

I had arrived a month ago, a month after Alby, Newt and Minho had arrived. Apparently I was in a coma with a letter clenched in my fist. It said: _Which one of you will crack first?_. Obviously, I had no idea in hell what that meant when I woke up, but everyone avoided me. Then Newt and Minho had approached me and I guess we became good friends.

"Hey, Addy? Maze to Addy." Newt waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked then swatted his hand. "I zoned out. Sorry."

He caught my hand and grinned at me. A jolt ran though me, as if I had been struck by lightning.

_Newt's smiling face was in front of mine, moving closer-_

I jerked my hand away. His smile slowly disappeared. He stormed over to the Homestead. I stared after him.

"What was that about?" Minho said, looking after him.

"No idea," I said, managing a watery smile. "Uh, I'll be... somewhere..."

I headed towards the patch of trees around the West Door, not really thinking about where I was going.

"Remember to go for dinner!" Minho yelled after me.

I flapped my hand over my shoulder as an 'okay'. I kicked off my shoes and socks next to a tree, mentally remembering to go get them later. I preferred to run barefoot, liking the feel of the ground underneath my feet.

I took a deep breath, and I ran.

The trees and bushes blurred, becoming a mix of brown and green. Even when stones poked my feet, I didn't stop. I loved this feeling of being free, like nothing can stop me from running. It felt like I had left the weight of that letter far behind me.

A good half-hour later, I stopped next to the tree where I began. I hopped on the spot, attempting to get my socks on. When I finished and was going to run to the Homestead, a voice hissed down from above.

"Addy."

I jumped. Peering up, I caught a glimpse of glittering blue eyes and blond hair. I sighed with annoyance and clambered up the tree, nearly falling off at one point. When I was settled on the same long branch as him, I glared. "What do you want, Newt?"

He looked hurt. "To talk."

"Sure. You make me come up a tree just to talk? Fat chance." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "You know me too well," he said. "Okay, what I want is this..."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I nearly fell out of the tree, but Newt's arm snaked around my waist and held me there, his palm on the skin of my hips.

"_Addy," Newt's voice muttered in my ear._

_I shot straight out of bed and hit him on the arm. "Stop doing that!" _

_His eyes were frantic. "He's coming. He's gonna bloody kill us all. Come on!" _

_He took my hand and pulled me out of the room. We hurried down a ruined hallway. Voices sounded near us. He pushed me against a wall and kissed me desperately. _

"_I need to go." He said. "Run, Addy. Run!" _

"_You're an idiot if you think that I'm going to leave you here-" _

_Footsteps came closer to us. He shoved me into a room and hugged me. I breathed in the scent of Newt before he stepped away and shut the door. I locked it from the inside and slid down the door. My legs trembled. What if I never saw Newt again?_

_I heard a thud outside the door and a man's voice. "The girl's inside there. Should she be one of the Original?"_

"_Yes. One month after, though." A woman's voice replied._

_They were talking about me._

"_Let's make her the bait. If this boy remembers her, we will kill him off. If any other of the Candidates fall for her, we will kill them off. There must be zero room for error." _

_I scrambled away from the door as the lock clicked. Something hit my head, and the last thing I saw was Newt's glassy eyes. _

My eyes flew open. I remembered something. By the look that Newt was giving me, he saw it too.

"Those shanks are going to kill you, Newt!" I whispered, staring at him. "You cracked! That's what the note meant-"

He shut me up by pressing his lips to mine again. He broke away and put his forehead against mine.

"Do you really think I bloody care, Addy? I finally remember why I always liked you. I don't care if I die. At least I remember you."

I laughed, tears spilling down my face. He noticed and wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"You're a shank, you know that? Stop being so happy-go-lucky,"

A chuckle escaped from his mouth. "Can't. It's my nature."

"Well, curse me for loving you."

"You love me?"

"No kidding, shank."

He pulled me in for a hug. Even though this place is hell, I couldn't help being a tiny bit happy that I was stuck here after all.

**This was original! I've got some prompts from my original story that Fanfiction deleted, so to Guest, if you are reading this, I hope you like it :D**

**Again, please review! Keep the prompts coming it! Next drabble is a Minho one yay! :D**

**- Jaz xxx**


	4. MINHO: Sunset

**MINHO: Sunset **

_**For PokGirlBlue**_

* * *

><p><em>But she's stronger than you know<em>

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_- Superheroes by the Script_

* * *

><p>"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"<p>

The Gladers formed a ring around the two of us. I glared at Minho. His cocky smirk irritated me to no end. My hands tightened into fists. The wind blew around us, my blond hair whipping my face, as if it could feel that the tension was getting high. I thought that hot people were meant to be nice? But I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Not that I thought Minho was hot. No. No way.

Newt pushed through the crowd, his limp more noticeable today. His eyes narrowed at Minho and turned to me. "What did he do, Marlene?"

My face grew hot. He smirked. Newt looked between us. I stared at the ground and whispered: "He took my underclothes."

Minho's smirk grew even wider (which I'm pretty sure isn't possible) and out of his back pocket he drew my white bra. Wolf whistles and cheers came from the Gladers. My face was hot enough to fry one of our chicken's egg on.

"If you win, then I give it back," said Minho, dangling it from his fingers. "If you lose, then I throw it into the Maze."

That cocky bastard.

"How about I come over there and beat that smirk off ya shuck face, Minho?" Newt said.

I stopped him with an arm. "I can fight my own fights." I gave Minho my special you-are-bloody-dead-shank death stare and stepped forward. "Okay. Prayers go to you."

Minho tossed my bra backwards and the boys caught it, hooting. He readied himself, hands going up. I bounced slightly on the balls of my feet, waiting for him to make the first move. But we're at a kind of stand-off because no one is making it.

Then he lunged forward with a punch aimed for my jaw and I dodged it, tripping him. He caught himself and turned, coming again with a right hook. I blocked and jabbed him in the stomach. He stumbled. Ha. That would teach him not to mess-

He moved forward and punched me straight in the mouth.

I twisted in mid-air and fell onto the ground. The Gladers watching us snickered quietly, knowing that Minho will get it now. I felt blood pool into my mouth and I knew I had a spilt lip. I got back up and stared daggers at Minho, determined to take him down. The sardonic smirk on his face faltered a bit when he saw my lip and my expression.

I ran forward and kicked his nuts, punching his back as he doubled over in pain. I shoved him away from me, onto the ground. I silently counted to ten, and when Minho didn't get up, I snatched my bra from Winston and stormed off.

I felt slightly guilty for beating him up so bad, but I made my heart like steel; unyielding and cold.

I heard the boys helping Minho up and commenting about the fight. One of them said: "I'm not gonna mess with that shank."

You better bloody not.

My treehouse that I made a month after I arrived was the place where I could be alone. I looked around to see if anyone was following me, scrambled up a nearby tree and leapt onto the floor of my treehouse. My hammock was partly in the sun and part in the shade. Before I flopped down on it, though, I went over to the chest with my clothes in it and tossed the bra in. Then I locked it with the lock that was in last week's supplies from the Box.

I lay down on my hammock and it swung slowly. I stared up at the trees, fuming over the shuck idiot also known as Minho. The sun reflected off the mirror propped on my bench, and I got off the hammock to move it. I caught sight of my reflection and checked my face out. A slight bruise was forming on my cheek, marring my tan skin, but my split lip wasn't bleeding anymore. My hair had a dust in it, but you couldn't see it when it mixed with my brown highlights. My grey eyes stared back at me, anger showing even in my reflection's eyes.

"That shuck slinthead." I muttered, carrying my mirror out of the sunlight.

"You talking about me?" His voice drawled behind me.

I spun and Minho was lying in my hammock. "Get out."

He raised an eyebrow. He has a bandage around his arm and some bruises on his face. I felt a satisfaction from looking at his bruised face. His eyes travelled to my lip and his eyes widened a bit.

"Get out," I repeated. "And never come back unless you want a broken bone."

He got up slowly, but he didn't get out. Instead, he walked closer. I unconsciously took steps back to match his until my back hit the wall of my treehouse. Minho smirked down at me. Damn him.

I glared at him. "Get out. I mean it."

"No."

That took me by surprise. "What?"

"No."

He was now so close that I could count how many eyelashes he has. His hand came up and cupped my face, his thumb brushing over my lip. I froze. His dark eyes became a bit lighter as I let him caress my face. He then kissed the bruise on my cheek.

"Sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to," He whispered in my ear.

Okay. That was weird. But I felt my steel heart was melting away. He took a step back, his face red. I got the feeling that Minho wasn't that in touch with _his_ feelings and that he struggled to express them. I stepped forward and hugged him, listening to his heartbeat. He hesitantly placed his arms around me and hugged me back.

That happened for a few minutes before he kissed my temple. The sunlight was softer now, and I knew that it was nearly sunset. It was the best thing that I have ever seen in the Maze. Apart from Minho.

I sat down on the hammock, patting the spot beside me for him to sit down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we watched the sun. It was cloudy today, but it never rains here in the Glade. The sun painted the sky orange, red, pink and purple. The good thing about having a treehouse is that I can see up high, although I can't see over the Maze walls. That's way to tall.

"It's beautiful." I said, leaning against Minho's side.

He coughed. "But... but I think that you're even more beautiful."

My face burned. That was obviously hard for him to say. To be honest, I'm not too good with all of this mushy stuff. In fact, I don't think anyone is capable of feeling any kind of affection except for Newt, since he treated me like I was his little sister, and I liked that. We even looked sorta similar, but his hair is more blond and his eyes are lighter. He had a theory that maybe we were cousins or something before we came here.

Minho shifted. I moved and the hammock flipped, dropping us onto the ground. I groaned, rolling over onto my back. Minho's face was smashed onto the ground, but he managed to twist his head to face me.

"You really are dangerous, you know?" He grumbled. "Such a shuck klutz. You're gonna kill me someday."

I dragged myself over to him using my elbows. I poked his cheek and he groaned.

"I'll be doing everyone a favour when I kill you," I teased him.

He looked at me, then suddenly started tickling me. I squealed, thrashing. His fingers poked my sides, submitting me to the pleasure of the pain of being tickled. I laughed, trying to shove his hands away while tears poured out of my eyes.

"Minho, STOP!"

He stopped. I flopped onto the ground, utterly exhausted. I rolled over and punched his arm. He punched me back.

I guess that some things will never change.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed the prompt a bit, but I still hope you like it, PokGirlBlue! The bra idea isn't mine, I read it somewhere and adapted it to my own story!<strong>

**Review and more prompts please! Next chapter is still Minho (Robyn, it's yours!), but the one after that will be Newt again!**

**- Jasmine Lita xxx**


	5. MINHO: Prince Charming

**MINHO: Prince Charming**

_**For Robyn**_

* * *

><p><em>Fall in love<em>

_Show gratitude_

_Believe in miracles_

_Be spontaneous_

_Believe in yourself_

* * *

><p>The wood of the Map Room was cold against my hands. My head thudded against the door of the room, trying to make myself unconscious. At this rate, it wasn't really working. Damn my thick skull.<p>

A knock sounded from the door. "Robyn?" Newt's voice filtered through the door. "Can you come out? I stopped those bloody shuck-faces."

"No. I'm n-n-never coming o-out." I said, burying my head in my jeans.

I heard Newt limp away. The wind whistled through the boards that made up the shack. The sun had already set. I closed my eyes, wanting to drift off to sleep and leave this horrible day behind. "_Ha, can she even speak properly?" "She's a disabled shank! We should throw her to the Grievers!" "What does it feel like to be a useless slinthead?" _

_Their leering faces came closer. I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. They approached, their words cutting deep into my skin, wounding me. Tears streamed out of my eyes and poured down my face. I scrambled backwards, but my back hit a tree. Minho's smirking face popped up. A thudding sound started, hammering into my head, giving me a headache. "You're a waste of space, Robyn. You're about as useful as a pile of klunk. Let me in. Robyn, open the door!" _

My eyes opened. The thudding noise was someone pounding on the door to the Map Room. It was dark, the moonlight shining through the gaps in the wall. It was hard to believe that I had been asleep for only a few hours. It felt like a month. A month of pure torture. Then Minho's voice called out.

"Robyn! Are you alright? Let me in!"

I pressed the palms of my hands to my ears. My head throbbed. Maybe I did hit my head while I was asleep. Well, that kinda defeated to purpose of making yourself unconscious when you already are dead to the world.

"If you don't let me it, I'll break this shuck door!" Minho yelled.

I knew that he could do it, if he really wanted to. But still I refused to open the door. I curled into a tight ball onto the floor, wanting to go back to whoever I was before I was in this shuck Maze. I didn't care if the world outside was horrible or dead, I just wanted to be normal. To not every day worry about what will happen if someone gets stung by a Griever or doesn't come back before the Doors close.

The door to the Map Room shook with an almighty bang. I didn't even react. To be honest, I didn't expect it to last even one hit from Minho. I ignored the shouts that came from outside. The door shook again.

"What are you bloody up to now, you shank?" I heard Newt say.

"She's not letting me in," grunted Minho, obviously preparing to bash the door again. "So I'm breaking the shuck door down."

"You do that, but I'm not replacing the shuck door, you hear me?" Alby said, his footsteps fading away.

The door crashed to the ground. I couldn't really see because my brown hair was hiding my face, but I could see fragments of light from the torch that someone was holding.

"Oh shuck. Robyn!" Minho said.

I felt warm hands on my back and legs and then I was lifted into the air. Being self-conscious, I screamed and lashed out, punching Minho's chest and toppling out of him arms and onto the ground. He glared at me, rubbing the spot where I punched him. "Well, at least you didn't shucking die from starvation."

"What d-do you m-mean?" I said, getting off the ground and standing up, swaying slightly.

Minho stared at me. "What do you mean? You've been camped up in the Map Room for a good day!"

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. I looked around wildly. He was right. The groaning of the shifting Maze was loud. If I had slept for a few hours, the shifting of the Maze would've been already over.

"Newt told me what happened," Minho said softly, which I had never heard from him.

You would describe Minho as loud and obnoxious, not quiet and soft.

I trembled, the torture coming back. _You don't deserve a place here. You should be left out in the Maze! _I sank to the ground, holding my ears, trying to keep the insults from coming. But they echoed in my mind. I told myself that it wasn't happening, it was over, it was just memories (which were very unreliable).

"Robyn?" Minho lifted me again, and this time I didn't fight back. I was in my own little world. "God, I'm going to kill those shanks who did this to you."

Now _that_ got me out of my funk. If I had learnt anything about Minho, it's that he never made empty threats. He carried out every one.

"N-no, don't kill them," I said, clutching his shirt. "I'm f-fine."

He gave me and incredulous look. "Like klunk you're fine."

To prove my point, I hopped out of Minho's grasp (and nearly fell over again when I hit the ground) and tottered over to the mess hall. I tripped over a stone and would've face-planted in the dirt if Minho hadn't wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Whoa there," He said. "Be careful. You need food."

"No k-kidding," I said, wondering what happened to the smart-ass Minho that I knew.

He shot daggers at a group of Gladers around the entrance. They scattered, eyeing Minho warily. He grinned at me when I frowned at him.

"I'm not going to kill those idiots, don't worry." He said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I blushed, turning dark red. Minho, the resident 'tough-guy' of the Glade, just shucking _kissed_ me. Not on the lips, but still. Frypan passed me a plate of ham and vegetables, winking at me. I blushed even darker.

"Wow, Robyn, you look like a tomato!" laughed Chuck, sliding in next to me.

I gave him a friendly whack on the back.

Minho chuckled in my ear. "He was joking, ya know."

"I know." I grumbled, digging into my food.

The boys who... made me go into the Map Room passed behind me and Minho barely managed to stop a growl from coming out. I patted his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. He stiffened but then relaxed, repositioning his arm around my waist. Newt smirked, cutting up his ham.

"Shut up, Newt," I sighed, popping a piece of carrot into my mouth.

"I didn't say anything!" He complained.

"Don't worry, I'll be your Prince Charming to rescue you from trouble." Minho said in my ear.

I snorted and punched his arm. "You ain't charming at all, you shank."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You know you love it."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>:D I hope you like it, Robyn! I'm sorry if it was kinda awkward at the beginning, but I wasn't sure how to start it...<strong>

**I SAW THE MAZE RUNNER YESTERDAY AND IT WAS FREAKING AH-MAZE-ING! The actors captured the character's personality perfectly. **

**SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>I cried when Chuck died. THE FEELS IN THAT SCENE! The Grievers and the pictures of the people with the Flare were plain creepy. The two things that made me crack up was Gally's eyebrows (c'mon, they were hilarious!) and the way they said Minho's name. Isn't it Min-ho, not Meen-ho? I swear that Newt called Minho Mina in the beginning :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: I don't exactly like shipping any boyboy or girl/girl except for Johnlock (which everyone ships) so I don't like writing it... sorry!**

**Guest #2: I'm sorry if my writing isn't up to your standards. My advice to you is to tell me what exactly is wrong with my writing, not just 'write better'. Give me **_**constructive **_**criticism. Also, if you don't like how I write, I suggest GO READ ANOTHER FANFIC. This is how I write, and I'm not changing it just for one reviewer. Everyone has their own style of writing, and this is how I write. Go write a fanfic yourself and see how you write and how hard it is to try and keep up with the standards. If you don't like my writing, THEN GO AWAY. It's that simple.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and the prompts! I'm still accepting prompts, and I do AU ones as well! Yay I got some Thomas ones, but I will write them later on (Dylan O'Brien is invaluable and must be protected at all costs). Renee, your Newt prompt is next!**

**As always, please review and if I need it, give me **_**constructive **_**criticism. Thank you!**

**- Jasmine xxx**


	6. NEWT: Forbidden

**NEWT: Forbidden  
><strong>_For Renee_

* * *

><p><em>I hear voices in the air<br>I hear 'em loud and clear  
>Tellin' me to listen<br>Whispers in my ear  
>Nothing can compare<br>I just wanna listen  
>- Invincible by MGK feat. Ester Dean<em>

* * *

><p>The Berg was shucking huge.<p>

Seriously. It was _massive_. Its shadow loomed over us, providing shade. We would've welcomed it if it was here for a good reason. The wind whipped my hair against my face, stinging my skin. The sound of the Berg was getting to me, pounding inside my skull. I hoped that I wouldn't go all Crank because of this. WICKED was emblazoned on the side of the Berg, like we guessed it was.

Thomas was moving beside me. Brenda was holding his hand. He cried out, probably because he moved his shoulder or something near it. I swear, that shank can be a wimp sometimes.

The Berg landed, and the ramp slowly lowered. Minho gripped his crowbar tighter, in case these slintheads were here to attack us.

People in deep green plastic suits strode out. They surveyed us then went towards Thomas. They lifted him up. He cried out in pain, the bandages on his shoulder going a crimson red again. They stopped, shifted their hands, and resumed carrying Thomas to the Berg. He looked like he was out cold. Probably from the pain.

The thing is, why are they doing this? When Minho got fried from the lightning nothing happened.

"Wait!" Minho yelled. The WICKED people stopped. "How are we supposed to know that you will keep him safe?"

A chorus of 'yeah's rang out from the remaining Gladers.

"Why would we harm him?" One of the people spoke. Their voice sounded creepily robotic through the gas mask.

"No idea, but who knows what goes through that shuck brain of yours? Give us a hostage, and we'll let you have Thomas!" shouted Minho.

They exchanged glances, then nodded. One of them turned back to Minho.

"We will give you a hostage," he(I think) said, "On the condition that you do not harm her in any way."

_Her_?

"Deal. Now get on with it!" Minho swung his crowbar.

The one that spoke faced the opening and said something that I couldn't hear. Then a girl tumbled out onto the ramp and into the dust. She looked slightly shell-shocked and confused. The people from WICKED hurried Thomas inside and the ramp started to close. The girl stood up and watched, not doing anything. The Berg got up into the air and flew steadily away. We stood there watching it disappear towards the setting sun.

Brenda spoke up. "Um... what's your name?"

The girl turned around to face us. She scanned our faces, probably looking for any signs for hostility. Her eyes stopped on me, and I nearly took a step back. Her eyes were violet, a burning shade of violet.

_I have seen those eyes before_.

She looked at Brenda. "I'm Renee. It's nice to meet you."

Minho snorted. She fixed him with a glare. He glared back. I cleared my throat. "Minho? Isn't it time to set up camp?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Guys, do what Newt says."

Everyone moved into motion. The backpacks were set down and the stained white sheets fluttered in the cool nearly-night wind. Aris managed to get a fire going. I looked back at Minho. He and Renee were talking, him crossing his arms. I felt something twang in my heart.

_Was that jealousy_?

No. It's not jealousy. That's just shucking crazy. Why would I be jealous over a girl that I had just seen?

Someone sat next to me. I looked up and there was that girl, Renee. Her mouth was twisted into a smile. I stared at her, thinking that I have seen her somewhere before. No, scratch that. I _knew_ that I have seen her somewhere.

Don't bloody ask me where. I can't figure that out myself.

"I'm Renee," she said, holding out a hand.

"Newt." I took her hand. Something zinged between us, almost like an electrical current.

She jerked her hand away and gazed at the flickering fire. Some of the shanks were messing around, throwing a rock at each other. Alec threw the rock and it was spinning towards Renee's whitish-blond hair. In a flash, I had gotten up and caught it. I glared at Alec. Then I flung it over his head and into the desert.

"Be bloody careful, slinthead. You could've taken someone's head off." I said, sitting back down.

Alec looked like he was repressing a snort, but shrugged and turned back to his friends. Renee glanced at me, smiling. "Thank you, Newt."

I internally shivered. This was getting creepy. I looked at her face and noticed that she had a few freckles on her nose. Her bow-shaped lips were a pale pink and...

I shook my head, a blush creeping up my neck. I tried to push it back down. My flushing did not go unnoticed by Renee.

"Are you alright?" Renee's hand touched my forehead. I closed my eyes. That felt right. "You don't have a hot forehead..."

She lowered her hand, but I caught it and held it in mine. That felt even more right. She looked at our entwined hands then at me. I had a war raging inside of my brain.

_She's a bloody WICKED lover, you shuck-head!_

_It feels right!_

_Who cares if it feels right or wrong! She's with WICKED. She probably helped put us here! She's the reason that you're a bloody Crank!_

I was getting closer to Cranking out.

"Newt...?" Renee whispered.

That was the last straw. I yanked her head forward and crushed her lips to mine. Almost immediately, her lips were moving against mine, opening slightly. We fitted together perfectly. We broke apart, both panting slightly.

"That was..." She said.

"Shucking amazing." I finished.

She smiled at me, and for the first time since we got in the Scorch, a full-blown grin was on my face.

That night, we were under the same sheet. Renee was curled up against me, her breaths tickling my collar bone. My arm was wrapped around her waist. A sick feeling was unfurling in my stomach, like a hatching dragon.

What is gonna happen to us tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Renee, hope you like it! I was originally going to spilt it into parts, but decided to write it as one long chapter! It was longer than normal. <strong>

**Again, please keep on sending the prompts and OCs in! And please review!**

**- Jasmine Lita xxx**


	7. NEWT: Shank, You're Dead

**NEWT: Shank, You're Dead  
><strong>_**For TheShippingMaster**_

* * *

><p><em>Give it all that I've got <em>

_I'm your knight in shining armour_

_Imma fight for your love_

_Like a gladiator_

_- Gladiator by Dami Im_

* * *

><p>The bouncing woke me up. That up-and-down motion, jolting me from my sleep. I screwed my eyes tight and waved my hand around, trying to slap the person who was bouncing away.<p>

"Charrrlieeee! Wake uppppp!" Chuck's high-pitched voice yelled.

"No! Go away, Chuck." I moaned, trying the swat him away.

"Minho says that you need to go into the Maze with him."

"Tell him that I say for him to go klunk himself." I rolled over.

Something grabbed my feet and dragged me out of my hammock. I hit the ground. My feet kicking, I tried to sit up, fingers scratching the ground. I recognised the short blond hair.

"Newt! Let go, you slinthead!" I yelled, kicking even harder.

He laughed, dropping my feet. I jumped up, stalking forward and punching his arm. Chuck ran up to us, panting and giggling. Great. My butt was sore and my arm hurt from being smashed against the ground and they were _giggling_?

Shucking idiots.

"It isn't funny! My arm feels like it's broken now!" I yelled.

Minho jogged up to us, his signature smirk in place on his face. I glared at him. I somehow knew that he was behind this all. Only his twisted mind could think of something as annoying and pain-inducing as pulling a person out of a hammock while they were half-asleep.

"Did that wake you up?" he said, his arms crossing.

"It bloody did," I growled, poking his chest. "And I have a very good idea about who thought of that idea..."

He just chuckled and jogged off to the East Door, calling: "Get yourself breakfast then we're gonna go running!"

Newt slung an arm over my shoulders as I grumbled out something under my breath. I was a bit shocked but jokingly made him my crutch as I hobbled over to the mess hall.

Frypan handed me a plate of bacon and eggs and I walked over to where Chuck was waiting for us. I scrubbed my short shoulder-length brown hair to free the dust and sat down, digging into the meal. Newt slid in next to me.

"Look," I said accusingly. "I can't use my fork properly because my arm is broken, you shank. That's your fault."

He chuckled. "Blame Minho. It's his fault. He made me."

"Oh, and how did he make you?"

Newt winked. "That's for me to know and you to find out, love."

I kept on trying to use my fork properly for the rest of the breakfast time that Minho allowed me to have. Namely, only a few minutes.

We were running through the Maze when Minho sprung the question on me.

"You like Newt, don't you?"

I outright stopped running when he asked me that. I struggled to keep my blush down. I coughed. "Erm... what gives you that idea?"

He gave me a look. "I know love when I see it, shank. Don't bother trying to hide anything from Minho." He smirked.

I took a drink of some water then started to run again. I ignored the kissy faces that Minho was making and chucked a piece of vine at his head. He was too slow to catch it and it smacked his nose. I laughed at him.

When it was three hours till sunset, and Minho challenged me to a race. I groaned. I always lost. But I agreed anyway.

"Ready, set... go!" he shouted.

I ran forward, focused on beating Minho. I skidded around a corner, nearly tripping over a vine but righted myself. To my dismay, Minho was at least a metre in front of me and he ran through the Doors. He turned back to face me, his hands leaning on his knees.

"I won again, Charlie!" He teased.

"Shut up." I growled, sprawling onto the ground next to him.

Someone's limping footsteps came up to us and nudged my side. I squeaked(I'm ticklish) and rolled over, peering up at Newt. He gave me a hand up. Minho shot me a knowing look. I nearly flipped him off but I stopped as Chuck jogged up next to me. He's like 12, and his innocence should be preserved.

"Are you okay?" Newt said, brushing my hair back.

"I'm better now."

Minho snorted. "Yeah, because Newt's near you."

Newt froze. I spun and glared at Minho. His smirk dropped from his face. My fists clenched and unclenched, imagining Minho's neck in them.

"Right, um.. I'll be going to see what that shank over there wants..." He tried to hurry away, to but started running at him, determined to kill him.

"Shank, you are _so_ dead! You can't keep your bloody mouth shut, can you?" I raged, trying to catch him.

Everyone stopped working to watch the crazy girl chase the Keeper of the Runners around and around the Glade. It provided entertainment.

I remembered when Newt used to sneak me some looks, used to touch my hand often. He used to sit next to me when we were eating, and he still does. He was watching me chase Minho, a small smile on his lips.

_Could he like me too?_

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't really fit the flashback in, but hopefully Charlie's thoughts at the end conveyed that Newt liked her too! Java60072, your drabble is next!<strong>

**Again, I am ALWAYS open to prompts and OCs! There haven't been much, so I'm just saying THAT YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT YOUR OCS AND PROMPTS!**

**First Thomas drabble next! :D I'm happy!**

**Please review! :D**

**- Jaz xxx**


	8. THOMAS: Stars Part 1

**PART 1  
>THOMAS: Stars<br>**_**For **_**_Java60072_**

* * *

><p><em>I like to make myself believe<br>That planet Earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<br>Awake when I'm asleep  
>Cause everything is never as it seems<br>- Fireflies by Owl City_

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn, and I was up. I was pacing in front of the West Door, pulling the sleeves of my sweater over my hands then pushing them back up. Newt was watching me pace, his stone of a face not betraying anything except for a deep frown. For all I knew, that frown was for Alby and Minho, not Thomas.<p>

Thomas. I remembered him from somewhere. I'm sure of that. His brown hair, dark eyes... yes, I remember him. A touch on the hand, a whisper of his voice. A stolen smile.

God, I was obsessed.

Newt checked his watch and held up one finger. My stomach clenched. One minute till the Doors open. I raked a hand through my long black hair, so much like that girl's. The one that came in the Box one day after Thomas.

I didn't like her.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

_0_

The Doors moved back into the wall. I waited tensely, my stomach sinking with each minute that passed. The noise of the Doors seemed to wake every single Glader, and they gathered behind me. My hands knotted together, twisting and untwisting._Please, please be alive_.

After 30 minutes, most of the Gladers gave up. They shot a look at the Maze then either go back to sleep or get ready for the day. I remained there, waiting. I knew that Thomas had to be alive. He was one tough cookie.

Then Newt patted my shoulder. I looked at him.

"He's not coming back, Lara." He tried to turn away but I caught his arm.

"Wait with me? Please?" I asked him.

He glanced at my worried eyes and sighed. "Fine." He ruffled my already messed-up hair and stood next to me.

We waited another hour. Even Chuck, who was bouncing with nerves when he woke up, was deflated.

Then Thomas and Minho, looking as exhausted as hell, stumbled around the corner. They had bags under their eyes and they looked ready to collapse, but hey, they were alive!

Newt limped over to them. "What happened? How in the bloody-"

"We'll tell you later," Thomas interrupted. "We have to save Alby."

His eyes caught mine. He stared at me then sorta blushed and looked away. I barely registered what Newt was saying. I watched him walk over to the wall of the right and show Newt something hanging there.

Oh yeah. It was Alby. Hanging up there like a doll. I would've laughed if he wasn't stung. I marched into the Maze and looked up and saw the pulley system that was holding him up there. That was clever.

"Okay, first get him down." I ordered, taking charge of the situation. "Then-"

"Is he...alive?" asked Newt, sounding completely confused.

I looked closely and saw his chest moving up and down.

"I don't know. Was when I left him up there." said Thomas

When _Thomas_ left him up there?

"When _you_ left him... You and Minho get your butts inside, get yourselves checked by the other Med-jacks. You look bloody awful. I want the whole story when they've finished and you rested up." Newt said.

Damn straight.

Thomas hesitated and opened his mouth, but Minho grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Glade, saying something about bandages and sleep.

Newt looked up at Alby. "So... how are we gonna get him down?"

I took my knife out of my belt and inspected the vines. I leaned forward and sliced one with my knife. Alby dropped down like an anvil, arms and legs flopping everywhere.

"Shit!" I scuttled out of the way, leaving my arms to catch the teenage boy.

Let me give you a piece of advice: _Don't_ try to catch a heavy 18 year old boy. My arms felt like they were being ripped out of my sockets. I dropped Alby onto the ground and cursed, windmilling my arms.

"Get a shucking stretcher and the Serum!" I shouted.

Some of the boys ran towards the Homestead. Newt reached to drag Alby, but I slapped his hands back. "Wait for the stretcher." I scolded him.

Newt grinned at me. The boys arrived with the stretcher and the Serum. I grabbed it out of one of the guy's hands and turned, twirling it then stabbing it in Alby's leg. He gasped and shuddered. Two of the guys that were holding the stretcher heaved Alby onto it, then picking it up and hurrying towards the Homestead.

"Do you think that Alby will survive?" Newt asked me.

"Yeah. I mean, he's still alive. We just assumed that there would be a limit of time before you died. The Serum is in is body, he should survive." I replied, going after the stretcher.

Newt frowned. "I wonder how Minho and Thomas survived..."

Right. Thomas.

"You and me both, man," I slapped Newt's back and went up the stairs to the Med room. Jeff and Clint were patching up Thomas and Minho and Alby was sleeping(I think) on another bed. The girl lay on the bed next to Alby.

I noticed how Thomas couldn't seem to look away from the girl. I swallowed hard and focused on Alby.

"What's his status?" I muttered to one of the other Med-Jacks.

"He's alive. Stable, the Serum's working." He said.

Newt limped over to where Alby was resting.

"It's working," I informed him before he could ask. "Looks like there is no time limit."

Newt cracked a tired grin and rubbed his face. "Well, I'm going back to bed," He yawned. "Shanks are still sleeping."

I waved him and everyone else off. I would watch Alby. I couldn't go back to sleep and I wasn't oblivious to the bags under every Glader's eyes. I settled into a chair, pulling my legs up and resting my head on my knees. I was aware of Thomas watching me. Minho was snoring in the bed next to him.

"Lara?" He whispered.

I jumped. "Yeah?"

"Meet me in the woods after dinner?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

He lay down. I settled back to watching Alby, but my eyes occasionally flicked to Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Part 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! Part 2 should be posted up later today, I'm writing it now! I decided to split it into two parts because it is a drabble, but I can't just cut it off halfway :D This is kinda the intro, and in the next part is when the good stuff happens!<strong>

**Java60072, I hope that this beginning is good enough!**

**Please review, and remember, keep giving me prompts and characters! Please include a prompt with the OC! Oreonutella, what is the prompt for Millie? Please give me one!**

**Oh yeah, I would like some more Minho prompts :D**

**- Jaz!**


	9. THOMAS: Stars Part 2

**PART 2  
>THOMAS: Stars<br>**_**For **_**_Java60072_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_I like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems  
>- Fireflies by Owl City<em>

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, I was awoken to someone screaming. I jumped out of the chair and restrained Alby's flailing arms and legs. An arm punched my stomach and I barely managed to not groan in pain.<p>

"Calm down, Alby!" I yelled, leaning on his arms.

Newt, Jeff and Clint thundered into the room. It was dark, and I guessed the Doors had closed. Clint was chewing something. It must be past dinner. Newt grabbed Alby's legs and pinned them down. The veins were beginning to spread across Alby's dark skin, standing out horribly. I spared a glance over to the previously occupied beds. Like I thought; they were empty. Oh well. Boys and their stomachs.

"Go outside, Lara. Get some air. We can handle it from here," Newt grunted.

I hesitated, then went out of the room. I peeked at the girl and she was still lying there, fast asleep in her coma. I walked down of the steps and avoided 'Captain' Gally and his stupid fanboys. Idiots.

The Gladers were sitting around a bonfire, talking and drinking their alcohol. I looked around for Thomas, then remembered that he told me to go to the woods. I snuck off, making sure to stay out of the boys' eyesight. Occasionally one of the Gladers were drunk or brave enough to challenge me to a fight.

I'd beat him up in 5 minutes or less.

The woods were quiet, apart from the scuttling of the beetle blades. The Deadheads were somewhere to the right, and I'm sure that Thomas isn't that creepy, but who knows?

"Lara." Thomas's voice echoed to my left.

I nearly screamed. I was not expecting that. I tromped over to the bushes to my left and there was Thomas, sitting against a tree. He patted the ground next to him and I sat down.

Maybe I underestimated the space between us, because our legs were touching. He smiled at me, and I grinned back at him. He blinked and said: "You know, I think I remember you."

Well, that was a good conversation starter. "I think I remember you too."

He looked shocked. "You're kidding?"

"Nah. I'm not kidding."

He cleared his throat. "You know the girl... the one that came up after me?"

I froze. "Uh... yes?"

"Her name's Teresa."

Okay, how the _shuck_ does he know her name? It's not like she just woke up, told him her name then fainted. Something bubbled up from my stomach and I tried to push it back down. It isn't jealousy. I stood up. "I'll be going right now."

I tried to walk away, but Thomas caught my hand. I stared at him. His hand was holding mine. My small hand fit perfectly in his. He pulled me back down, and I didn't resist. I sat down but Thomas didn't let go of my hand. I looked at our entwined hands then at his face.

He was leaning in. My breath caught. His free hand cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes.

His mouth was sweet on mine. His other hand rose up to stroke my other cheek. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This felt right. His hands moved down to hold my waist, the pads of his fingertips ghosting the skin of my hips and lower stomach.

He gently broke away. His eyes were swirling with love. I smiled and buried my face in his chest. I felt it vibrate as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are we together now?" I mumbled.

"I guess so."

I let go and flopped onto my back, staring up at the sky. Something made me gasp and grab Thomas's shirt and pull him down. "Look!"

He followed my finger and saw it. "Doesn't that happen every night?"

"No! Only tonight! Before there weren't any at all!"

There were glittering stars dotting the black night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, Java60072! It was a bit short, but considering how long Part 1 was, I think the ending was good!<strong>

**Keep the reviews and prompts with the OCs coming!**

**- Jaz xxx**


	10. THOMAS: Greenie

**THOMAS: Greenie  
><strong>_**For cinnamonstarbarks**_

* * *

><p><em>I, I did it all<br>__I, I did it all  
>I owned every second<br>That this world could give  
>I saw so many places<br>The things that I did  
>Yeah, with every broken bone<br>I swear I lived  
>- I Lived by One Republic<em>

* * *

><p>Arms closed around my arms and body for the third time that day. Needless to say, I freaked out again.<p>

"MINHO!" I screamed, turning and trying the punch the living daylight out of the boy hugging me. "Stop shucking hugging me, you slinthead!"

Minho let go and backed away, grinning, and ran down the stairs back out to the Glade before I could throw something at him. Laughter rang out from below, making me feel even more keyed up. That slinthead was obviously telling everyone about how he hugged me _again_ and how I tried to kill him _again_.

Really, can't they just take the hint and piss off?

I turned back to patching up the large cut that Chuck had managed to get.

"Be careful," I scolded, slapping his back. "I ain't gonna patch you up if you fall apart."

He smiled at me and hopped off the bed, scurrying away to go back to Slopping. I packed up the paste and the bandages that I had used and put them back in their box. I surveyed the room. I was reaching out for the makeshift broom to sweep the floor when Minho burst into the room. I brought my fists up to wack him if he tried anything, but he gasped: "Ben's been stung!"

I didn't say anything, just grabbed the pack for Griever stings with a stretcher and followed Minho out of the Homestead and over to where Ben lay, convulsing. I opened the pack, got the Serum and injected it into Ben's vein. He immediately stopped moving. Jeff came over and helped heave Ben onto the stretcher.

"What happened, Minho?" Newt said, biting his thumb's nail.

"We were running and a shucking Griever came outta nowhere. It came after Ben and stung him, then kinda rolled away. I got him here as quickly as possible."

Ben then arched his back and screamed. I forced him down on the stretcher, Jeff picked up the other end and we hurried over to the Homestead. Everyone stopped working and was watching Ben on the stretcher. A boy was standing in front of me, staring at Ben.

"Get out of the way, shank!" I yelled, shoulder-shoving him out of the way.

His shocked brown eyes flew up to meet mine. I stared at him. Oh yeah, it's the Greenie.

"Clara! Hurry up!" Newt yelled.

I tore my eyes away from his and ran into the Homestead. I dropped Ben onto a bed and tied my wavy chestnut hair back with an elastic.

"Hold him down!" I shouted.

Alby, Newt, Minho and Jeff all leaned on some part of Ben's body. Clint held down Ben's head. I took Ben's shirt off and saw the Griever sting. I put on a plastic glove and poked my fingers into the hole caused by the Griever's stinger. It was oozing pus and was going purple with infection. I groped around and felt the stinger. I gripped it and pulled it out quickly. Ben screamed, thrashing around even more.

The stinger was a wicked thing, slick with blood and pitch black. I dropped it on a cloth, gathered up the cloth with the stinger in it and stumbled out of the room. The smell of blood was heady in the air. I scurried down to the Glade, careful not the touch or drop the stinger and started to dig a hole to bury the stinger in. I dropped the glove in the hole and piled dirt back onto it. I leaned against the shovel, panting. I _hate_ doing that. It's weird, though. I chose that job, so I should like it.

I guess I chose it to make myself stronger.

"What's up with Ben?" A voice came from next to me.

I turned and there was the Greenie. His brown hair was matted. His face was pale, probably with shock and fear.

"None of your business, Greenie," I said, dusting off the shovel and putting it back into the box where all of the tools are held.

"No, really. What's going on?"

I looked at him. "Something's going on, okay?" I said flatly.

I turned to go. The Greenie grabbed my hand. I twisted and glared at him, shaking his hand off like it burnt me. In a way, it did.

"My name's Thomas," he said.

_Thomas_. What a nice name. Shame it had to belong to this shank. His face turned red. My face heated up under his stare. I turned my head away from him, wiping my forehead furiously. After at least 8 months of not being hormonal, I have to be attracted to the shucking _Greenie_?

"Well, Thomas," I shivered inwardly at the sound of his name. "Benny baby got stung by a Griever."

He gently pushed my head to face him. "What's a Griever?"

My cheek was going red under his hand. I swallowed. "Um... a Griever is what's in the Maze."

"Right..." He snuck a look around and kissed the top of my head quickly. "I'll explain what that was about later. Goodbye."

He hurried off. I was standing there, one hand held up to the spot where he touched my cheek and the other one hanging by my side. I only had one thought in my brain:

_What in the name of shuck just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Clara. ^.^ Poor you, being hugged by Minho :D I hope you like it, Cinnamonstarbarks! I-Am-Uniquely-Myself, your drabble is next! <strong>

**- Jaz Everdeen**


	11. MINHO: Little Birds

**MINHO: Little Birds  
><strong>_**For I-Am-Uniquely-Myself**_

* * *

><p><em>If you gave me a chance I would take it<br>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
>Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me<br>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
>- Rather Be by Clean Bandit<em>

* * *

><p><em>The light was blinding. I flung an arm over my eyes. Voices floated down to me. Where the heck was I?<em>

"_It's a shuck girl!" _

"_What does she look like?"_

"_I call dibs!" _

_I wanted to go out and punch the dude that 'called dibs' on me. _

"_Calm the shuck down, slintheads! No one's calling dibs or anything!" _

_Damn right. I uncovered my eyes and peered up. Some blurry faces came into my sight. One of them was lowering a rope into the thingy that I was in. I scrambled to my feet._

"_Hold on to the bloody rope, girl." A voice with a thick accent sounded out._

_I stumbled forward and grabbed the rope. I was being pulled up. My eyes focused and the faces came into view. To my surprise, they were all boys. I jumped up and scanned the faces surrounding me. _

_All boys._

"_What's your name?" A dark-skinned boy asked me._

_I stared at him. He looked like the leader, the one who was closest to me. "Your name?"_

_I didn't say anything. Alarm bells were going off in my head. This isn't right. Where are all of the girls? I'm sure that there should be some girls. _

"_Are you sure that she speaks?" I whirled around and saw a stocky Asian boy, his shirtsleeves rolled up to show off his heavily-muscled arms. Even though he was Asian, he was at least 2 inches taller than me._

_That made me feel short._

"_Arwen. That's my name." I paused. "Where are all of the girls?" _

_The Asian boy eyed me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at every boy._

"_There are no girls here." The leader spoke up again._

_No girls? So I'm the __**only girl here**__. I'm the only girl here in a bunch of teenage boys._

_Well, shit. _

_I spied an opening in the crowd and bolted. Shouts rose from the guys behind me, but I didn't stop running. My feet pounded the ground, my breath coming in short puffs. There was an opening in the wall in front of me. I changed directions and sprinted towards that. The shouts grew louder and more panicked._

_Something tackled me from behind, taking me off my feet and sprawling onto the ground. I rolled over, punching the boy on top of me._

"_Get off!" I yelled._

_The Asian boy got up and shook my shoulders. "Don't do that!" He roared. "Don't go anywhere near the Maze, you shank! You'll die!" _

_I just stopped moving. That was an overreaction. Seriously._

I woke up. The sun was shining in my eyes. I groaned and shifted. The sun followed me. I realized it wasn't the sun and punched the hand that was holding the flashlight. A very familiar groan of pain greeted my ears. I grinned and sat up, stretching.

It wasn't every morning that I had the chance to punch that smug bastard.

"_Good_ morning, Minho!" I smiled, jumping out of my hammock.

He glared at me. "Mind not breaking my wrist first thing in the morning, Birdy?"

"Mind not flashing a light in my eyes to wake me up, slinthead?" I retorted, grabbing my brush and combing it through my curly red hair.

Minho watched me, smirking slightly. I stretched, and remembered that today was the day when I told Alby that I wanted to switch jobs. Sure, being a Track-hoe was fun, but the job that I wanted to switch to had a bit more... _thrill_ to it.

"Ready for your audience with our great esteemed Admiral Alby?" Minho mock-bowed.

I laughed, slipping a sweater over my head; today was rather cold. That was a first. "Yeah, yeah, take me to him, ya slave,"

He grovelled in front of me, the straightened up and flung me over his back. I squealed and hammered his hard muscled back with my hand.

"Put me down, Minho!" I said, bouncing with each step that Minho took.

"No can do, my little Birdy! You asked me to take you to him, so I'm doing it! I'm just obeying your orders." He laughed.

I gave up and dug an elbow into his shoulder and rested my head on the palm of my hand. Some Gladers were eyeing me and Minho, but one they caught me glaring at them they turned back to what they were doing.

Minho set me down in the Homestead. Alby took in my pink flustered face and a smirking Minho and coughed. Newt was leaning against a wall, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, Arwen, you called this shuck meeting. So, what job do you want to switch to?" asked Alby, getting straight to the point.

"I liked being a Track-hoe, don't get me wrong," I began, twisting my hands nervously. "But I would like to switch to something that's more... me, I guess."

Minho snorted. I jabbed him in the ribs and continued. "I would like to be a Runner, please."

"WHAT?!" Minho burst out.

Newt ignored him and nodded at me. "You certainly are healthy enough to do it. Clint says that you are extremely healthy and can probably run all day. You're good to be a bloody Runner."

I felt my head swell to an immeasurable size.

Minho slammed his fist down on the table. I swear that it cracked under his fists.

"No," Minho said quietly. "No, Arwen. You are not going to be a Runner. I forbid you to."

Saying I was shocked and kinda hurt was an understatement. He forbids me. He _forbids_ me? What am I, a five year old that can be stopped from doing whatever she wants by some simple _words? _

"What do you mean?" I said, my voice getting dangerously louder.

"You are not going to be a Runner." Minho met my stare, his dark eyes cold and unemotional.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are saying that you... _forbid_ me from becoming a Runner?" My voice grazed on a yell.

"Yep."

I strode up to his and poked his chest, glaring at him. "And _what_, mister, makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" I yelled at him.

He held my gaze. "I'm the Keeper of the Runners, and if I say no, that means no." He looks at Alby and Newt. "What are you shanks thinking? Arwen isn't capable of running every day, and I don't want a shucking girl in the Maze. She'll get stung and slow us down."

Unwanted tears started gathering in my eyes. I furiously swiped at them with the back of my pale hand. "Well, guess what? I don't fucking care what you say, Minho. I'm a Runner, and that's it." I turned to Alby. He flinched at the angry look in my eyes. "Alby, I'll start Running tomorrow. Thanks." My voice cracked.

I threw open the door and ran out, tears fleeing from my eyes. Gladers watched me curiously, hearing my raised voice and probably wondering why I was crying. I fled to the woods, and hid in the deepest, darkest part of it, hoping that no one will find me until morning and I can go running.

I curled up in a hollow bush, an occasional sniffle or sob escaping. I untied my hair from the scrap of my old shirt and draped my hair over my face, trying to block out the world. I didn't care anymore.

I don't know how much time had passed when footsteps came near me. I screwed my eyes shut and curled up even tighter. I attempted to stop breathing for a minute or so, but found I couldn't do it, so I tried to breathe quietly. The footsteps came closer until the bush was pushed aside and I was in full view.

"Hey," Minho said, his voice cracking a bit.

I ignored him and attempted to curl myself into the size of a handball that Frypan had. I felt his hands on me then I was being lifted up and pressed against Minho's chest. I kept quiet. I was then set on a bench and my arms and legs uncurled. Minho crouched down in front of me, pushing my wild hair back. I refused to look at him, instead staring at a pebble on the ground.

"Birdy," Minho said gently. "Birdy, look at me."

I unwilling tore my gaze away from the pebble and looked at Minho. To my utter surprise, his eyes were rimmed red.

There is one rule that is the foundation of life here at the Glade: Minho _does not_ cry. No. Just no. Doesn't make sense.

Yet here was proof that Minho had been crying, and every single angry thought that I had built into a wall against him came crashing down. Tears pouring down my cheeks for the second time that day, I flung myself at him and nearly bowled him over. I buried my face in the place where his neck met his shoulder and sobbed. Minho buried his face in my hair, his hands holding me tight against him.

This continued for a while until he let go of me and turned my head to face him.

"I'm so, so sorry," He told me.

"Why did you say I couldn't do it?" I asked him, hands gripping his arms.

He shifted his eyes. I nearly snorted. The great sassy Minho was nervous? Pigs must be flying.

"Uhm... I think... I think I might possibly be in love with you." He informed me, going a deep red.

I giggled and flung up arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.  
>"You shank." I said, nudging his cheek with my somewhat freckled nose. "I think I might possibly be in love with you too."<p>

He smiled at him and leaned in, but I placed a finger on his lips and stopped him.

"Can I be a Runner?" I asked him. "I'll be okay, I promise."

He obviously detected my veiled threat and sighed. "Fine. I give up. I'll even train you to be the best, happy?"

"Yes!" I hugged him again.

This time, I didn't stop him when he leaned in. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it. Unlike himself, his lips were soft, moving in time with mine.

At that time, I knew that there was no place I'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop woop! I like writing delicate!Minho. It's fun :D I liked writing this drabble! I hope that was enough Minsassy for you, I-Am-Uniquely-Myself ;D It was long, but the dream had to be kinda stretched out, so yeah. NightWatcher219, your drabble is next, but it will probably be stretched into 3 or 4 parts, since the amount of description and the prompt calls for it! :D<strong>

**Keep on giving me prompts and OCs!**

**- Jaz xxx**


	12. MINHO: Shattered Part 1

**PART 1  
>MINHO: Shattered<br>**_**For NightWatcher219**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed<br>Get along with the voices inside of my head  
>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath<br>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
>- The Monster by Eminem feat. Rihanna<em>

* * *

><p>It's funny how much a person can change in a few months.<p>

My black hair had grown, reaching my shoulders. My brown eyes were tired yet alert, darting from one feature of my face to the other. The scar over my left eye looked deeper in the early morning light, contrasting with my still-pale skin. To fix the long hair problem, I brought my knife up and, holding it steady in my other hand, chopped it off.

"Soo? It's time to go running!" Minho knocked at the door.

I didn't reply. I grabbed the long strip of cloth and bound my chest tightly, slipping my black compression shirt over my body. I pulled on my cargo pants and combat boots. I secured my harness across my chest, fitting it with the 6 knives in the front sheaths and sheathed the machete across my back. I put a small medicine pot that I stole from the Med-jacks in one of the many pouches. I bent down, slid on my fingerless gloves, tucked my small dagger into my boot and came out of the room.

I kept my head down as I shoved Minho out of the way. He put his hands up in a surrender gesture, but I ignored him and continued to the Maze. The Doors had already opened, so I took a deep breath and ran it.

I immediately felt at ease in the Maze. The climbing ivy and vines had started to creep onto the floor, but I nimbly picked my way through them and ran on. I felt like I was leaving the burden of having to be the only girl and being judged by the guys behind, to just escape into my own world, even if it was only for a while. I know that the Maze will be the death of me, but I can't help but like it, for all of its vastness and trickiness.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I tripped over a vine and fell. My head hit the ground and my vision blurred. I groaned and tried to sit up, my right hand with the cross scar supporting me the most. The cross. The reason I was sent here. The cross that I had nailed the Chancellor to.

Come on, Soo Young. Get a grip on yourself.

I managed to drag myself to the wall and leaned against it, feeling for the pouch with the medicine pot and taking it out. I opened my eyes and saw a fresh scrape on my leg and one on my elbow, joining the patchwork of cuts and calluses that I already had. I dabbed a bit of cream on and gritted my teeth through the burning sting.

When the worst was over, I rested my head against the cold wall and closed my eyes again. My head was throbbing, so I took out my water bottle and took a quick sip. The throbbing faded a bit. I got back to my feet, and, after stumbling forward a few steps, started to speed up. After a few minutes, I was running at my normal speed.

I stopped to map this bit of the Maze, then resumed running. This continued for hours before I checked my watch. It was 3 hours till the Doors close. I packed up my mapping gear, took a swig of water, turned around and started to jog back. No point in hurrying when I knew I could get there in at least an hour.

I was turning the second last corner when I collided with another Runner. I flew backwards and sprawled against the ground, my head returning with the thumping. The wooden chips on my necklace whacked my neck.

I guess I should explain my necklace. I wove it with black cord after I became a Runner, and it had the names of every Runner that was missing or dead from the Maze on each of the wooden tags. I carved my name onto one of the chips, because I knew that the Maze will get me someday.

It always does get every Runner.

"Oh, shuck," A very familiar voice said.

I clawed my way back up to a sitting position and rubbed my forehead. I think that when I get back to the shuck Glade I will go straight to bed. Minho's worried face appeared in my vision and stared at me. "Are you okay, Soo?"

"I'm obviously not," I snapped, pushing him away and getting unsteadily to my feet. I knew that one day I will crash into someone. Call me a pessimist, but when you have experienced the things that I have, not being a pessimist is impossible. In fact, expecting the worse has saved my life lots of times. I've run out of fingers to count them on. "But I'm fine to get back to the Glade."

I tried to move on but Minho grabbed my right arm. My eyes flashed dangerously and I tried to jerk my arm out of his grip, but he had already turned it over and seen my scar.

"What...?" I tore my arm from his hand and ran back to the Glade, moving as quickly as possible with my throbbing headache and all.

I rubbed my scar self-consciously as I entered the Glade, eyes darting from one Glader to the other. That scar was from a close call with a Griever, and it stretched from my elbow to my wrist. The Gladers tried to not stare at me as I hurried to the woods and to my special hiding spot, where I sleep and eat.

There's no point in pretending that I fit in when I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning, guys, the beginning! NightWatcher219, hope this is okay! The interesting stuff will happen next chapter, which will hopefully be better than this one! Remember: Review, and tell me your prompts and OCs! I have decided that I will write 100 drabbles, so after I get 100 prompts (which will probably take a long time) I will stop receiving prompts and just write the ones that I've got. I know that I have been mostly updating on a daily basis, but I have other fanfics too, so I will try to update this fic every other day :D I can nail out one drabble in 30 minutes or so. <strong>

**- Jasmine xxx**


	13. MINHO: Shattered Part 2

**PART 2  
>MINHO: Shattered<br>**_**For NightWatcher219**_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where the light is taking us<br>But something in the night is dangerous  
>There's no holding back the two of us<br>Baby, it's getting serious  
>- Dangerous by David Guetta<em>

* * *

><p>Let me tell you, going to bed with a pounding headache is horrible. Waking up without one is worse.<p>

You can actually think clearly, and when you try not to think, it's mighty hard because your brain is awake.

I dragged myself into the bathroom in the morning and scrubbed my face clean. I strapped on my harness and slipped the essential weapons and such into the pockets and sheaths. I then yawned and tromped out, rubbing my eyes and peering around. I walked, half-asleep, into the Map Room and shifting through the Maps. I barely glanced at them before I went out again.

Someone caught my arm, and then I was wide awake. I jerked my arm out of their grip. "Don't touch me," I snarled.

It was Minho, his eyes wide with surprise. I glared at him, then turned and strode towards the West Door. He jogged to catch up to me.

"Can I come with you into the Maze today, Soo?" He asked.

I stopped and shot him a death stare. "Do you really have to ask? No."

"Please?"

"No. Leave me the hell alone."

I got to the entrance and, after patting the pocket that held the pot of medicine, ran into the Maze. To my utter annoyance, Minho trailed me, not even running to catch up to me.

"You do know that I'm gonna stay here until you give in, right?"

I had enough. I spun around and poked his chest, hard. He stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Piss off, Minho. I'm not far from throwing you into a Griever. Fuck off." I ignored his reaction and ran on. To my satisfaction and a bit of disappointment, Minho gave up and spilt up from me at the next intersection.

I ran on. I lost track of time until I heard an ear-splitting yell. I knew that it was Minho, and I quickly tracked where he was and sprinted in that direction. I knew that a tough-guy like him wouldn't yell unless he had to, and when he does yell, it isn't a good thing.

I skidded to a stop. Minho was backing away from a girl with straight brown hair and boy with messy black hair.

_Girl and boy_?

The girl noticed me, and she threw a knife at me. My training kicked in, and I dodged, slipping out a knife out of a harness and throwing it at her in a spinning motion. She wasn't quick enough to dodge the knife that was aimed at her heart and it nicked her arm. She growled, holding her arm tightly.

Once I was sure she was taken care of, I focused on the boy. He was battling Minho, Minho managing to hold him off with a small knife. I threw another knife, hoping to skewer the boy before he killed Minho. Unluckily, the boy must've had an extra pair of eyes because he let go of Minho and stepped back, smoothly avoiding the knife. He retreated to the girl's side, holding her protectively around the waist.

"Who are you?" The girl spat.

"I should ask you the same question," I sneered, pulling out eight more knives to fit between my fingers.

The boy started forward, but Minho pulled out a sword and held it to the boy's chest. "I wouldn't go any further if I was you, shank." He warned.

"Shank?" The boy asked. He had suddenly gone polite, like he had determined if we were a threat or not and was deciding to act nice. "Where're you retards from?"

Retard? What's that? "Where're you from?"

The boy sighed, clearly frustrated. "Look, this isn't going to make sense if no one sees what we are talking about. We should take you to the Gym-"

The girl shot him a look and he shut up, but my attention was piqued. "What's the Gym?"

The girl gave the boy a death stare, but said: "It's where we are from. Harry's right, we should show you."

The boy, Harry, glances at his watch. "We should be heading back now. The Gates close in two hours. Are you coming or not?"

Me and Minho exchanged glances. This was a chance to see what was really out there, what's going on. But it also could be a trap. What would the Gladers think about us not coming back? Well, I know that I'm not going to be missed.

"We're going."

**Whoop! Sorry if it took a long time to update, but I lost my muse and then was really tired from preparing my high school entry stuff, and then I was severly sick and I couldn't breathe properly... well, I'm all better now :D NightWatcher219, the Gym isn't called the Glade, sorry! Can you guess who Harry is named after? Hint, the people from a different place other than the Glade are not named after scientists, they are named after fictional characters... I think I just gave away Harry's namesake. If so, what do you think the girl is named?**

**Please review and give me prompts and OCs!**

**-Jaz**


	14. MINHO: Shattered Part 3

**PART 3  
>MINHO: Shattered<br>****_For Nightwatcher219_**

* * *

><p><em>Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore<br>- Dorothy, The Wizard of Oz_

* * *

><p>We ran though the Maze, Minho taking mental notes about where we are going. He wanted to find the other Glade or Gym or whatever Harry and the girl called it again.<p>

When we get there, I'm shocked. And that's saying something

It has mats strewn all over the ground with people fighting and wrestling on them. In the far right corner, there's a sword-fighting class going on. In the corner nearest to us, a girl with dark hair done up in a braid is instructing girls and boys on archery. She raises her bow and shoots an arrow. It hits bullseye. A boy with dark blue eyes is throwing knives at a target with a group of more people.

Then in the middle, there is a huge obstacle course. People are dodging pieces of wood being swung at them, clambering up ropes and swinging across gaps in the floor. Then tucked into the corner to my left is a vegetable patch and a small shack that I assumed was a medicine store or a mini-hospital. A girl with two blond braids exited the shack and smiled at me. I looked away.

The girl spun around and opened her hands. "Welcome to the Gym," she said proudly. "I'm Reyna."

Everyone stopped and looked at us. Me and Minho obviously looked really different, with our running equipment and such. The boy that was throwing knives came over with a short girl with honey-blond hair, the girl that was shooting arrows, a boy with sea-green eyes, a girl with eyes that shifted from one colour to another, and a boy with fiery red hair joined Reyna.

"This is Four," the boy that was throwing knives stared at me, "his girl Tris," Tris avoided my eyes but then glanced up at me, "Katniss, our head archer," she gave me a cool, calculating look, "Percy," the green-eyed boy gave me an easy grin, "Piper," Piper smiled, "and Ron. We basically run everything around here. Your names are?"

Minho shifted. "Um, well, I'm Minho..."

"My name's Soo Young," I butted in.

There was a snicker from the crowd. "You call that a name?"

"Molly," said Reyna warningly.

I turned and spotted the girl. She was smirking. She had a squashed nose, kinda like Gally's. Hey, they could be siblings or at least part of the same family. But she stopped smirking when she saw how beaten-up and scarred I was. Especially the scar across my left eye.

"Do you want to come and say that to my face, shank?" I said.

She shook her head and disappeared into the crowd. I turned back and faced Reyna. She was looking at me with new respect. Then she walked towards a fence.

"Follow me," she called back. "I'll show you where you can spend the night. Then in the morning, you can take our Maze Scouts to your Gym."

"Glade," Minho corrected, his eyes taking in everything.

Reyna waved a hand. "Whatever. Anyways, here is where you'll sleep," Two hammocks were hanging side by side. "Good luck sleeping."

She and her group left us. I sat down in a hammock and faced away from Minho, taking a knife out and spinning it in my hands. Minho cleared his throat. I ignored him.

"Soo?" I pretended that I couldn't hear him. He came over and sat down on the ground. I didn't look at him. He touched my hand.

I flinched away from him and the knife flew out of my hand. It went so close of Minho's head that is cut off a bit of his hair.

"Soo? I just wanted to say that we should work together. I mean, this place is completely new to us, so I thought-"

"I don't need your help," I said, lying down on my hammock and facing away from him. "Just leave me alone."

He was silent. I had to admire his bravery. Not many Gladers would have the courage to talk to me, let alone touch me. My hand tingled slightly from his touch. But I tried to ignore it the best I could. Eventually, I closed my eyes and dropped off to sleep.

Thankfully, my dreams gone when I opened my eyes. Reyna was standing over me, shaking me slightly.

"Get up, Soo. We're going into the Maze. Are you coming or are we going to leave you behind?" She said.

"I'm getting up," I said, rolling out of the hammock. I adjusted my harness and poked Minho. "Get up, Minho."

He groaned and rolled over. I kicked the bottom of the hammock. He didn't move. I punched him, but as I was moving my hand, he grabbed it.

My breath literally stopped. I hadn't come in contact with anybody since Minho had grabbed my arm and seen my scar.

"Soo?" He said, cracking open his eyes. That got me to my senses and I shook off his hand. "Get up, Minho, or we're leaving you behind."

Soon enough, Minho was up and we were jogging through the Maze back to the Glade. I had partially memorised the way, but Minho lead. I kept to the shadows, ready to spring up a wall in case a Griever attacked. I had enough Grievers to last me 10 lifetimes.

Newt was standing in front of the North Gate when we arrived. His eyes widened at the sight of the people behind us. "Who are these shanks, Minho? You better have a good bloody explanation."

Reyna and the others were looking around the Glade, noting all of the different things. Prim, the girl from the medicine hut, said: "Where is your healing house?"

Newt looked shocked, then kinda tense. He turned to the boy next to him and said: "Call a Gathering. We need to shucking find out what's going on."

When all the caboodle was over, I was sitting in my usual perch in my tree. I thought back to Minho, and how he had touched me and talked to me without being scared. A warm flower of hope bloomed in my heart when I thought about each and every one of the Gladers talking to me.

Maybe Minho wasn't the ignorant jackass that I had thought he was.

* * *

><p><strong>3 parts! Whoop! I hope the ending was satisfactory, Nightwatcher219! I hadn't planned on it to be that long, but hey! You can't stop the creative juices from flowing! The guest that submitted Lili, your drabble is next! As always, keep reviewing and giving me your prompts and OCs!<strong>

**- Jaz**


	15. NEWT: Gone

**NEWT: Gone  
><strong>**_For Guest_**

* * *

><p><em>You tell me that you need me<em>

_Then you go and cut me down_

_Away_

_Tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_- Apologise by Justin Timberlake_

* * *

><p>Minho pointed to the far left lane, about a hundred feet away. I clutched my messenger bag tighter, feeling the familiar weight of <em>Oliver Twist<em> in there. My heart pounded. I pushed my glasses further up my nose, brushing away the strands of my hair that fell over my eyes.

I spotted Newt like lightning. His blond hair had been singed short. The shape of his body was slumped, like he had given up all hope. His back was to us.

"Here goes nothing," Thomas whispered to us, his hand squeezing mine before letting go.

None of the Cranks bothered us as we picked our way towards Newt. The closer we got to him, the faster my heart pounded. Would he still remember me? _Don't be stupid, Lili, of course he would remember you,_ I told myself, but somehow, some part of my mind doubted that.

We were around ten feet away from him when he suddenly said in a loud voice: "I thought I told you bloody shanks to get lost!"

Minho stopped and I ran into Thomas. I lost my balance and went sprawling onto the ground. _Oliver Twist_ fell out of my bag. Brenda quickly picked up my book and helped me up. Shivering slightly, I shoved the book deep into my bag and Thomas took my hand to reassure me.

"We need to talk to you," Minho said, moving closer to Newt, stepping over a sleeping woman. At least I think she was sleeping. I almost followed Minho but Thomas pulled me back, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't come any closer," Newt answered. My heart clenched. Surely he wouldn't say that if he know I was here? "Those thugs brought me here for a reason. They thought I was a bloody Immune holed up in that shuck Berg. Imagine their surprise when they could tell I had the Flare eating my brain. Said they were doing their civic duty when they dumped me in this rat hole."

Civic duty? Bastards. If they really were doing their 'duty', they would take the Cranks to a hospital.

"Why do you think we're here, Newt? I'm sorry you had to stay back and got caught. I'm sorry they brought you here. But we can break you out—it doesn't look like anyone gives a klunk who comes or goes." Said Thomas.

Newt slowly turned to face us. My heart took a hard blow and a crack appeared in it. I saw a boy that had a Launcher clutched in his hands, not the Newt that I knew.

The Newt that I fell in love with.

His eyes zeroed in on me and they narrowed. Anger smouldered in his eyes. I actually took a step back when I saw his eyes. The anger wasn't out of madness, it was out a genuine feeling.

"Whoa, there," Minho said, taking a half a step back. "Slim it nice and calm. There's no need to point a shuck Launcher at my face while we talk. Where'd you get that thing, anyway?"

"I stole it," Newt answered. "Took it from a guard who made me … unhappy."

What the hell have they done to Newt? He wasn't acting like anything he was in the Maze. My glasses slipped down my nose, and I pushed them back up. Newt noticed my movement and stared at me, like he didn't know who I am.

"I'm … not well," He said. "Honestly, I appreciate you buggin' shanks coming for me. I mean it. But this is where it bloody ends. This is when you turn around and walk back out that door and head for your Berg and fly away. Do you understand me?"

No. No way. I'm not leaving without him, crazy or no. I lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again.

"No, Newt, I don't understand," Minho said, the frustration in his voice getting more noticeable. "We risked our necks to come to this place and you're our friend and we're taking you home. You wanna whine and cry while you go crazy, that's fine. But you're gonna do it with us, not with these shuck Cranks."

Newt suddenly jumped to his feet, so quickly that I cringed and shifted back. He lifted the Launcher and pointed it at Minho. "I am a Crank, Minho! I am a Crank! Why can't you get that through your bloody head? If you had the Flare and knew what you were about to go through, would you want your friends to stand around and watch? Huh? Would you want that?"

"Newt, calm down," I said, moving forward. Thomas caught my hand, and Newt's narrowed eyes darted to our hands. "We're going to get you out of here. I don't care if you're a Crank. You're still Newt."

"You don't shucking get it, Lili!" He roared at me. "I'm going crazy! There will be no Newt left after a few days! You never listen to the facts, do you? You always do what you think is right! Well, listen to this for once! I NEVER LOVED YOU!"

My heart burst into a million tiny pieces. My glasses fell off my nose and onto the ground. Almost in slow motion, I crumpled onto the ground, not caring that the book that grounded me in the Maze was sliding across the floor, into the hands of Newt. All I knew was those four words bouncing around inside my skull. _I never loved you, Lili. I never loved you._

I felt Brenda calling my name and shaking me, but it felt like it was far away, down a tunnel. I distantly heard Thomas trying to talk to Newt. Then the atmosphere shifted and footsteps approached. I curled up into a small ball, blocking out the world. _I never loved you_...

"Lili?" Newt's voice said. I ignored it. Newt's gone. All that's left is a crazed... _Crank_. "Lili. Please, hear me out."

I didn't want to, but I lifted my head. Newt was sitting down next to me, his blue eyes clear, not clouded with anger that it was a few moments ago. He held out his arms and I threw myself into them, holding his neck and sobbing. I didn't want to let go.

I didn't want the boy that I loved to become a monster.

"Lili, I'm so sorry. I don't have much time before I lose my sanity entirely. Just remember one thing, okay?" He pushed me back a little and made me look at him. I did. "Lili, _I love you_. I never stopped. I may be a bloody Crank, but I still love you. You got that?"

I nodded, a few stray tears leaking out. He planted a small kiss on my forehead, twisting a few strands of my hair. In a last desperate attempt to make him change his mind, I reached up and pulled his head so his lips met mine.

It wasn't like any of the kisses that we had before. It was desperate, like it would be the last one that we would ever have. It was passionate, like we were pouring all of our feelings for each other into this one kiss.

When we broke away, Newt gently set me off him, onto the ground, reclaimed his Launcher and stood up. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry. But I need you to listen to me. I'm getting worse by the hour and I don't have many sane ones left. Please leave." Thomas opened his mouth to say something, Newt held up his hands. "No! No more talking from you. Just … please. Please leave. I'm begging you. I'm begging you to do this one thing for me. As sincerely as I've ever asked for anything in my life, I want you to do this for me. There's a group I've met that are a lot like me and they're planning to break out and head for Denver later today. I'm going with them." He paused. But why would they want to break out and go to Denver when he can go with us? "I don't expect you to understand, but I can't be with you guys anymore. It's gonna be hard enough for me now, and it'll make it worse if I know you have to witness it. Or worst of all, if I hurt you. So let's say our bloody goodbyes and then you can promise to remember me from the good old days."

"I can't do that," Minho said.

"Shuck it!" Newt yelled, a bit of his anger returning. "Do you have any clue how hard it is to be calm right now? I said my piece and I'm done. Now get out of here! Do you understand me? Get out of here!"

Brenda helped me up and gave me my glasses. I took them gratefully and she trapped me in a hug. I sniffled and hugged her back. At least I had Brenda to help me.

A tall, broad-chested man with long, greasy hair poked Thomas's shoulder and he spun to see that several Cranks had gathered behind them. The man reached out again and pushed the tip of his finger into Thomas's chest.

"I believe our new friend asked you people to leave him alone," the guy said. His tongue snaked out to lick his lips as he spoke.

"This is none of your business," Thomas replied. I wanted to yell out for him to stop. Thing's are going to get nasty, I can feel it. "He was our friend way before he came here."

The man slicked his hand over his oily hair. "That boy's a Crank now, and so are we. That makes him our business. Now leave him … alone."

Minho spoke. "Hey, psycho, maybe your ears are clogged with the Flare. This is between us and Newt. You leave."

The man scowled, then brought up a hand to show a long shard of glass gripped in his fist. Blood dripped from where he held it. "I was hoping you would resist," he snarled. "I've been bored." His arm flashed out, the glass slicing toward Thomas's face. Thomas ducked toward the floor and reached up with his hands to deflect the blow. But before the weapon hit him, Brenda stepped in and swatted the guy's hand away, which sent the glass shard flying. Then Minho was on him, tackling the Crank to the ground. They landed on the woman he'd stepped over earlier to get to Newt, and she screamed bloody murder, started flailing and kicking. Soon the three of them were entangled in a wrestling match.

I just stayed there, watching them. What the fuck? They couldn't even do this without getting in a fight. Why can't boys ever do things diplomatically?

Stop it!" Newt yelled. "Stop it now!" I stared and Thomas twisted around to see that Newt was holding his Launcher in shooting position, his eyes wild with fury. "Stop or I'll start shooting and not give a buggin' piece of klunk who gets hit."

The man with the greasy hair pushed his way out of the melee and stood up, kicking the woman in the ribs as he did so. She wailed as Minho got to his feet, scratches covering his face. The electric sound of the Launcher's charge filled the air just as I got a whiff of burnt ozone. Then Newt squeezed the trigger. A grenade smashed into Greasy Hair's chest and lightning tendrils enveloped his body as he fell screaming to the ground, writhing, legs rigid, drool foaming out of his mouth.

Oh my god. Newt's right. He really is gone. Not a bit of him was left. Thomas looked at Newt with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what his best friend has become. "I told him to stop," Newt half whispered. Then he aimed the weapon at Minho, but it was shaking because his arms were. "Now you guys leave. No more discussion. I'm sorry."

Minho held up his hands. "You're going to shoot me? Old pal?"

"Go," Newt said. "I asked nicely. Now I'm telling. This is hard enough. Go."

"Newt, let's go outside.…"

"Go!" Newt stepped closer and aimed more fiercely. "Get out of here!"

I froze. I knew this was coming, but I had a small hope that maybe, just maybe, Newt had decided to come with us. That hope was crushed in a second.

"Let's go," Thomas said, one of the saddest things he'd ever heard himself say. "Come on."

Minho's gaze snapped to Thomas, and he looked like his heart had been shattered. "You can't be serious."

Thomas nodded. Minho's shoulders slumped, and his eyes fell to the floor. "How did the world get so shucked?" The words barely came out, low and full of pain.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, and there were tears streaming down his face. "I'm … I'm going to shoot if you don't go. Now."

"I'm not going," I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground. "I'm not going without you, Newt. Even if I have to drag you out."

Newt pointed to Launcher at me. I didn't move, knowing that Newt would never intentionally hurt me, not with a gun that can cause 'the worst five minutes of your life'.

"Go, Lili. We came to an agreement. Go, or I will shoot." He said slowly.

"Lili, let's go," Brenda's panicked voice said.

I refused to move. Newt's finger twitched, then the smell of burnt rubber filled the air and a crackling grenade shot towards me.

"Get down!" Minho tackled me to the ground, missing the grenade by a few centimetres.

Then Thomas was there, hauling me up. "We're going. Please, Lili, don't make this harder than it has to be."

I took one look at Thomas and knew that he was feeling as much pain as me, but not as much. His face showed it. But that didn't stop me from fighting him and Brenda.

"Let me go, Thomas! LET ME GO!" I half-sobbed, half-shouted. "Newt..."

I caught a glimpse of Newt before Thomas blocked my view, and he looked utterly dead, the Launcher hanging limply by his side and his eyes fixed on our retreating figures, then he turned and walked away. If it was possible, my heart shattered into a million more pieces.

Blinded by the tears in my eyes, I screamed out one more time: "NEWT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw D: I feel so sorry for Lili. Poor her D': I actually cried when I wrote this drabble. Sorry if it was a bit too sad for your liking, Guest, but that's how I imagined Newt's other half to react when she finds out that Newt isn't coming with them. As always, give me prompts and OCs and review!<strong> **The guest that submitted Ebony, your drabble is next!**

**- Jasmine Lita xxx**


	16. NEWT: Breathe

**NEWT: Breathe  
><strong>_**For Guest**_

* * *

><p><em>The dark it blinds my eyes<em>

_My bones they used to glow_

_But now I'm throwing stones_

_- Kingdom by Charli XCX feat. Simon Le Bon_

* * *

><p>"Breathe, Ebony. Breathe."<p>

Newt was patting my back soothingly. My head was resting on top of my knees, my arms clutching my ears. The screams of the Gladers downstairs penetrated the shield of my hands.

"Make it go away," I sobbed, clutching my ears. "Make it go away..."

"Shh," Newt whispered, his hand rubbing circles in my back. "It's gonna go away soon. Calm down before you bloody hyperventilate to death."

That didn't help me one tiny bit. I told him that, and he grinned faintly.

"It wasn't meant to help you," He told me.

"Then was it meant to do?" I asked.

He doesn't say anything.

Another scream flies through the air. I screwed my eyes together and hunched over. My breaths were coming in short pumps, in, out, in, out. Short bursts of colour flicker dimly in my vision, or whatever you call it when your eyes are closed but you see things.

A Griever flung itself against the Homestead and it shook, a mirror falling off my bedside table and shattering. I whimper and curl up even tighter. I wonder if Thom and Teresa are really the cause of all this. Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that there is another girl to talk to. But something lurking in Teresa's eyes make me don't trust her. But Thom seems like he's actually confused, like a puppy.

Huh. Thom as a puppy.

I pictured Thom's face pasted onto the body of a puppy, and couldn't help but break out in a giggle. Newt eyed me worriedly, because one moment I'm whimpering then I start laughing.

"Thom as a puppy," I explained.

He got it immediately and chuckled a bit. It's a miracle that I was able to curl up into a ball given my tallness, even though I do have a slight build. Newt brushed my black hair back off my face.

Then a scream rented the air and I reacted immediately. I rushed downstairs to see a Griever carry off Adam. Unlike last night, the Grievers didn't retreat and kept on attacking us. Newt positioned himself protectively in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed over the ripping of wood.

"Protecting you!" he replied, not letting me push past him.

I struggled, trying to shove him out of the way. A Griever lunged, not intending to kill but it injure, and I managed to shove Newt out of the way. Minho beat the Griever back, yelling curses after it.

I was sobbing now, lying on top of Newt. He was lying there, shocked, but then sat up and hugged me.

"Why did you save me?" He whispered, rocking in comfortingly. "You could've died!"

"I'd rather spend an eternity in the Maze with the shuck Grievers every day than to lose you,"I managed to choke out.

Newt's face lit up and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of my head. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well D: I'll be first to admit that this was crappy. Sorry! But it was so hard to write because I just couldn't get into the prompt. Sorry Guest! D: That's why I took so long to update.<strong>

**AHHHH I WATCHED MOCKINGJAY PART 1 AND IT WAS SHUCKING AWESOME! AHHHH OMG SUCH GOOD ACTING!**

**SPOILERS AHEAD SO DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE WATCHED THE MOVIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>I started crying when Katniss dreamt of Peeta being there. I mean, I SHIP PEETNISS SO HARD! All of my friends and everyone in the theatre were like: "Who's the girl that's crying her eyes out in the middle of a movie?". I started fangirling once I guessed right that Finnick was crying at the beginning and when I guessed right who was Boggs. My friends were like: "CALM DOWN!" My friend Tim did the Mockingjay Sign with his fingers when I think the District 8 people did it. So everyone who came to watch it with me did the sign to Katniss on the screen and people around us were like: "PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN!" My friend Jean did it to me because I look like Katniss a lot. It was so crazy. I was so creeped out by the ending, and I started yelling at the screen when Peeta started strangling Katniss. We all started singing to The Hanging Tree, and now it's successfully stuck into my head. Yes, I'm obsessed, but I'm a total fangirl!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Overall, it was a really good movie and it was a good adaption of the book, although it did leave some good bits out. <strong>

**Again, hit me up with OCs and prompts! Fawkes'Flame123, your prompt is next! **

**- Jaz**


End file.
